kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Paul2/Workshop
Be Sure I don't think I would need to alert you to this, but I just want to be safe. Make sure the article you claim for yourself isn't already under production. Check NerdyboutKirby's page, Gioku's and Kirpows pages. There may be more users with Workshops, but those are specifically the three I remember having Workshops. Happy editing! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 00:16, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ok! Thanks! It would be nice to have a list of all of the workshops... that would make it easier to keep track of. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 11:15, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :I'll start one. You can edit this if you like. Kirpow NerdyBoutKirby Gioku Skelly11 Iqskirby LuisYKW12 MagicMirrorKirby WaddleDooFan77 Lord Antr I regret to inform you that we won't be needing a Lord Antr page. Antr works well enough for this enemy. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 00:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. That's fine. Thanks for telling me! Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:32, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Help? If anyone could help me with the 'first appearance' sections on my 'List of Stone transformations' page, that would be helpful. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:02, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :You should probably start asking if you can make an article before you set to work. I'm not totally against this page, but it will present quite a few problems when it comes to formatting. I'll give it more thought later. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 17:17, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, think about it, and in the meantime I'll work on it. It seemed like a helpful, good page, seeing as there is no 'list' of stone transformations on the entire Wiki. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 20:33, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I've thought about it and unfortunately, there will be too many formatting difficulties for the page to be worth creating. Besides, all the important, referential stone forms are mentioned in Stone's trivia. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 17:43, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok. Well, it was worth a try. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:01, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Correct names Just saying, the real name of the Big Cotta Knight is Cotta General. oh, great work with the pages man! =) :Thanks! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 12:45, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Purple Fortress enemies Hey Paul, I will help you with purple fortress enemies, the enemies that appears in purple fortress are: Bzztbulb, Cotta General, Shockcreepa, Cotta Knight, Cotta, Bronto Burt, Soarar, Bouncy, Cannon Cotta, Warpspace, Spear Cotta, Shieldster, Gondola Bzztbulb, Grinkey, and Spikerboll. That's it! 20:04 07/04/2015 (Brasilia timezone, Brazil :Well, thanks a great deal! That was really helpful, and since you've proved to be a trustworthy source of info, I'll have no problem publishing the page! Once again, thanks! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 11:59, April 8, 2015 (UTC) About the Items page Since we're dividing the items into different categories, do you think we should list them as such? I was imagining having two lists: one alphabetical and one by type. What to do you? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 18:22, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :I think this is a good idea! 15:24 20/05/2014 (Brasilia timezone, Brazil) :I'll tell you what my idea is. It's that we should make one big table and keep it alphabetical, but add a column that tells what category a given item is. That way, we could show all of that info in one list. If you wanted to do two lists, that'd be fine with me, though. :I also think that we should make a Category page for each of these new item categories. How do these ideas sound? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 19:00, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Fuel Canister Isn't that just a battery? Seems quite identical to such, aside from that it's used to activate teleporters instead of table saws. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:47, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Batteries activate table saws AND Swap Chambers. This page might be obsolete. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 20:48, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Hm. It seems you're both right. I probably should have noticed that myself. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:05, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Meta Points Here are some Meta Point images I've been saving for a while. One of Gioku's many to-dos is to get screenshots of them from KSSU, so she'll (hopefully) supply those sometime. KPR Meta Point.jpg KPR Meta Point 2.jpg NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 17:43, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll be sure to make good use of these. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:16, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Kirby Cafe Images The Japanese Kirby Cafe website has high-resolution pictures of the merchandise, as well as the menu. Can we take images from there? WaddleDooFan77 Beam it! 14:26, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I think we should. What we could do is put the images in a table, along with the name and description of the dish/merchandise. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] [[User_talk:Paul2|'Wrong holiday.']] 17:04, November 17, 2016 (UTC)